Because you are different
by doIputmynamehere
Summary: AU. Cloveniss/Peeto. Clove volunteers to go to the hunger games. But nothing will be what she thought... Cato, her mentor, will give her some disconcerting advices, Peeta, her stylist, will try to blow her into pieces, and Katniss, District 12 mentor and her crush, won't let her sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own Eneldo, Ruda and Laurel(and maybe some other characters that will appear in the future.**

**Also, this is a Cloveniss/Peeto fanfic. If you don't like those pairings, then just don't read it, and please, don't be mean, this is my first fanfic and english is not my first language. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Clove P.O.V

When I wake up, i feel something on my back, rather than something, someone. It's Laurel. I caress her head and then I get up. She climbed in my bed when i was sleeping, maybe because today is the reaping day. I'm pretty sure everyone is excited. Of course, this is district two, whoever that goes to the games feels like it's an honor. Well, not everyone feels like this. Not when you are an orphan who already Works. My name is Clove, i'm only fifteen and today I have the feeling that the odds may not be in my favour.

* * *

I arrive to the open field just to be greeted by my best friends Eneldo and Ruda

"hey Clove' said Ruda, with a smile "i didn't know you where making a tribute to Katniss" i frowned, not knowing what she was meaning, then I saw Eneldo looking astonished at my leg. I followed his gaze and I saw my pants burning. I was standing next to a fire. Then I was suddenly soaked. Ruda was holding a bucket while she was laughing.

"Oh My GOD! Hahahaha" Eneldo sighed, with a hand on his face,"come on, let's get to work until we get to stand in front of the freaking cameras like treats to the capitol".

Being a Bricklayer isn't that bad. You get enough food to have a good figure. An orphan from district 2 looks better than any person in the other districts. But when it comes to the games, we are as useful as someone from a no career district. The only thing we know is do our job. Well, at least the majority. I am an exception. I'm very skillful at throwing knifes, and trust me, I never miss. When i was five, my dad gave me a set of six knifes and taught me how to throw them. He said that he wanted me to have everything by my side when i got reaped, if I ever got. Then, when I was eleven, he died. I was alone, and soon, in an orphanage, where I met Ruda, Eneldo and her little sister Laurel. They became my only family, and I couldn't ask for a better one. But everything said, I tend to miss my dad. He always amazed me. He wasn't a peacekeeper, or a victor, he was just a stonemason, but he sure knew how to defend himself both physically and verbally. He always told me about mother too. How beautiful she was, how she always made him laugh, how she loved us until her last breath…

"you know" starts Eneldo "what would you do if you got reaped?" Ruda and I feel a bit uncomfortable, then Eneldo speaks again "I would try to get fat so I could go over all the tributes rolling" and we all laugh, we know the games aren't a fun topic, but imagining Eneldo round like a ball rolling over everyone is something amusing.

" I would sing" says Ruda " their eardrums would explode"

"hahaha, what about you Clove?"

"dunno" I shrug

"She doesn't need to do nothing, with just a glare everyone would be scared as fuck" says Ruda, and I give her the glare she's been talking about.

"ack! See? That one exactly!" and we laugh. But deep inside, we know that today anything can happen, and obviously, none of us has a chance.

" but Clo, you never miss, If you got knifes, you could win"

"yeah…"

"And you could get to court the girl on fire" Ruda winks.

"Shut up!" I yell, knowing I might be as red as a tomato. Since the last games, I've had a crush on Katniss, the girl on fire. She was so pretty, and her voice was angelic, and she was amazing with a bow, and just… perfect. And Ruda makes sure to remind me my crush with her stupid jokes.

* * *

When we arrive to the orphanage, we all take a bath and get dressed. The dress I have doesn't fit me, looks like I've grown a lot this last year.

"Something wrong?" asks Laurel. She's wearing a white dress with a brown belt.

"Looks like my dress is useless…"

"Well, you are not going naked" says Ruda, smirking with her arms crossed. She's wearing a cream dress.

"Oh, I know!" exclaims Laurel. "Didn't you have your father's reaping clothes?"

"Yeah" I start, a bit confused"but it'll be a bit weird. Don't you think?"

"Nah, come on, just give it a shot"

"Okay…" I go to my grandpa's trunk and I take of a bag with a cornucopia drawn in it. I take of the clothes and I put them on. I look in the big mirror and I can't help but to think that I look better in these clothes than in my old dress. I wear a black shirt, with a crimson vest and white pants that oddly fit me perfectly, like they were made for me when I reached this day.

I turn to see Laurel with a big smile and her hands clasped and Ruda with a shocked expression.

"Wow," starts Ruda "you look good"

"You look awesome!" exclaims Laurel

"Yes, well, I would feel flattered if it wasn't because I am no _man_" I say with an arched eyebrow.

Then Eneldo comes in, with a blue shirt, dark brown pants and a tie. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's end this nightmare"

* * *

We arrive to the Hall of Justice, and after being identified, we walk to our respective places. Eneldo hugs Laurel and goes with the boys. Ruda kisses her cheek, and then I hug her tightly "don't worry" I whisper "your name is only one time, you won't go, I promise" then I kiss her forehead and she goes with the other twelve years. Ruda and I go with the Fifteen girls. On the stage we can see district two president, Enobaria,a victor and the escort, and Cato, the mentor. Enobaria with a smile that shows her pointy teeth, starts her speak, but I'm not listening, I'm too occupied holding Ruda's hand, trying to comfort her while in my mind I hope that either of us get chosen. Then Ruda drops her hand and I look at her. There's a tear and I'm afraid. The have already said the female tribute's name. Is it her? I slowly turn to de big screen. The face in the screen is not hers. It's neither mine. It's Laurel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own Eneldo, Ruda, Laurel, Bill and Onix.**

**And thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy :)**

**Enjoy the second chapter**

* * *

Clove P.O.V

It's Laurel. _IT'S LAUREL_. She's the one whose name has been said. My face has now an expression of pure terror. I see Eneldo running towards Laurel, but some peacekeepers stop him. He's fighting, screaming, he's mad. Ruda is crying and I… I'm not myself anymore. I'm nothing. I told her she wouldn't get reaped. Why is it that today the odds aren't in our favor?

"Is there any volunteers?" asks Enobaria.

"I volunteer!" I hear someone yell. It's a familiar voice, I look again in the screen, just to see myself with a raised hand. I'm the one who has yelled. My face immediately changes from terror to bewilderment. Enobaria smiles, and tells me to go up to the stage. I'm on my way, when something grabs my wrist. Ruda, with tears falling down her face, asks me, no, _Begs_ me to stay. But I release her hand and I go. I look at all the girls, the careers, the ones who are training for this. They tend to have a cold gaze. Now, everything I see in their eyes is sympathy. Eneldo is puzzled, and the peacekeepers lead me to the stage. Laurel runs towards me and she hugs me.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Don't!" she says, loud enough for everyone to hear

"I promised you aren't going to the games, and I'm keeping my promise." I say, serious. Eneldo comes and takes her little sister with her, who now is crying her heart. I look up. Enobaria nods at me, and I climb the stairs.

"What's you name, red?" asks, showing me her sharp teeth through a big smile

"C-clove."I stutter. I swallow and I repeat a bit louder "Clove Kiddo"

Then Cato grabs my shoulder and looking at the camera says out loud "Whatch out, Katniss. This year District twelve has nothing to do against this!" and when he says the last word, he takes my wrist and lifts my arm up, like Caesar does every year with the winners. Is he trying to make me the target of everyone?

"Ooookay…" says Enobaria, as freaked out as me. " "Now, let's see the boys" Crap. No,no,no,NO. I praise to all the odds not to be Eneldo, please anyone but Eneldo.

"I volunteer" Great. The odds might be having a lot of fun with me. Instead of Eneldo, they throw me the biggest eighteen year old boy they could. He comes to the stage with an air of superiority. He is 6 feet, for sure. He's like one of those animals I've seen in one of my dad's nature book. I think It's called a "bear".

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Bill Nisbet" says, with his rough voice.

"Let's give a big applause for our volunteer tributes" Everyone claps their hands.

I look in the screen, again. I can see how they show everyone clapping, and then they focus on Eneldo, I look directly at him, with Laurel by his side. He's not clapping, he's saluting me. He's making, with both hands, a cross with his index and middle fingers on her forehead, and I try not to cry, I try really hard. I'm expressionless. I know. I can see how the cameras changed from recording Eneldo's salute to record my face. And one single tear falls from my face.

"Now, what about a shake of hands?" says Enobaria. I wipe the tear, and I hold out my hand, which gets quickly grabbed by Bill's enormous one. Then we enter the justice building. When I enter a big room, I sit on the sofa. I can't believe that Eneldo did that. I never thought somebody would do that gesture to me. Laurel and Ruda entered and they hugged me. Laurel was suppressing the tears, and so was Ruda.

"Eneldo has gone to the orphanage; he said something about a token…"

Some time later, Eneldo comes in, in silence, and gives me a clock pocket with a chain.

"I know you can win" says Eneldo "just make sure to have at least one knife"

"Okay" I don't sound convincing, I know it.

"You are fast, strong and you know all your fathers tricks, you can do it".

Then they go out. And I'm alone, thinking about what he just said. Of course I'm fast. We build houses in open fields, next to the forest. When wolfs smell the food, they come to us and all we can do is run and throw them rocks and some bricks. I usually bring with me some knifes, and with that, I can make sure I'll finish with some of them. But this is different. They aren't wolfs. They are people, they think, some of them are trained, some of them…I don't know what I'm gonna do, because I've never killed someone. My grandpa said that if you win, you are still attached to the arena somehow. And that scares me. Will I die? Will I make it? Suddenly, someone appears. Onix, one of my father's friend and another stonemason.

"Here" he says, and gives me a card. "Before your father died, he gave me this card and told me to give it to you if you ever got reaped". Then he disappears. I open the letter and I start reading.

_Clove, when you read this I will be probably dead. Remember that your grandfather was a victor, and I know that you'll be one too. I believe in you. My disease is a very uncommon one, and the doctors say that they could try to cure me with some investigations, but I refused. No father would ever like to survive their daughter's death. I've taught you everything you grandfather taught me. Don't worry if you don't get a hold of a weapon, if you are sneaky, you can leave them out with any technique._

_You are a Kiddo, and we never give up. It doesn't matter the circumstances._

_I've always really proud of you, and I will always be._

_Dad._

A drop of water falls on the letter, and I assume that is raining and there's a leak. But when I look up, there's nothing dripping from the roof. It's from my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own Eneldo, Ruda, Laurel and Bill.**

******Thanks for the reviews, you are all really nice people, and now, enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

Clove P.O.V

When we enter the train, followed by the cameras, and the door closes, the speed surprises me, but some time later I get used to it. I go to my room and I let myself fall onto the bed. An hour later, Enobaria knocks the door. I notice I'm still wearing my dad's clothes. I put on a red shirt and black pants. I undo my tail, making all my dark hair fall on my shoulders.

* * *

When I enter the when I enter the dinning wagon, I'm greeted by a cheerful Cato.

"Come in, come in." waving his hand" here, here" I sit in front of him and next to Bill, who is eating some eggs. I look my plate, I also have some eggs, fries and some kind of meat strips.

"Those are bacon, eat, they're delicious" Says Enobaria, who is now behind me. I take a strip and I bite it. And she was so right, they are delicious. Then I take some coffee. I love its bitter taste. While we keep eating, I see Cato looking at me with a big smile, and then I ask

"So, any advise, _mentor_?"

"Yes, don't eat too many food, you'll get sick, hahahaha" Is he always in such a good mood? I remember him in the arena. He was always arrogant, but he always wore the same smile he's giving me. Like he's having fun with this entire situation.

"Okay, now seriously, want an advice? Don't get killed." And it's not a joke. He's not smiling, and I can't believe he's saying something as obvious as that. But when I glance at Bill, he looks like he's just told the most intelligent thing in the world. I start to think that he's just a big man with no brain. I hope his intelligence is really limited.

"Anyways" starts Cato again, with his smile reappearing"What have you been trained to do?"

"I use swords and maces" A chill runs through my spine. The simple idea of him crushing my head with a mace makes me want to puke

"What about you?"

"I uh… I'm an orphan, I've never been in a training centre" I say, a bit shy.

"What? Then why did you volunteer?" asks Bill.

"Because I promised Laurel she wasn't coming to the games" I say, getting angry at him, he's a numbnut who only thinks in glory and honor.

"Well, you seem strong, so I'll take it as a _'I might have possibilities'_"

Does Cato really think I have possibilities? I don't know. Should I tell him about my secret habilities? The knifes, the techniques?

"Wait a minute, hold on" Says Enobaria, who's been silent the since now.

"I finally recognized you!" she exclaims looking at me "You are Titan Kiddo's granddaughter" Oh snap. Now they now my secret

"What? The same Titan who used the _'eyeball attack'_? Man, he was an awesome tribute!" Cato seems even more excited than in the reaping

"When I first saw you acting so fierce, I thought I had won a big price, but now I see that I just have with myself the Chicken of the golden eggs!"

"Hey, wait, my grandpa died when I was four, he only told me tales. He never showed me anything" That was true. He told me a lot of tales, all of them epic.

After some time, we enter a tunnel and when the train gets out, it starts braking. I can see from where I'm sitting people from the Capitol.

* * *

While the prep team do their job, such as taking all the hair of my body and doing something with my eyebrows, I can't help but to think about my friends. They must be with Laurel, waiting for the tribute parade, when the hunger games take place, we don't have to work, it would be nice if it wasn't because instead of working we watch 24 kids killing each other. When they finish, they compliment how I haven't complained. But I was so busy thinking about home, that I didn't feel anything at all. Then they get out, probably my stylist will come now, and do his magic so I can be likable to the capitol. I wait for some old man who is trying to look really young, who will try to make me look flawless or something and rejoice with his good work, or maybe he will use me as revenge, because Cinna did _do_ a good job making Katniss unforgettable, playing always with the fire.

Then I'm surprised to see a young man, I could call him a boy. He has ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead, and even though he's medium height, he's stocky build. He has blue eyeshadow that as approaches the eyebrows, the blue degrades to white. I can also see black eyeliner that makes his blue eyes stand out. His upper lip is a dark blue. He doesn't really look like someone from the capitol. Maybe he's new. But it's something really strange that a career district has a stylist as young as him.

"Hello" he says with a soft and warm voice "I'm your stylist, Peeta." His smile makes me less uncomfortable, he really looks like a good person.

"Apologizes if I sound rude" I start, a bit shy "but how comes that someone as young as you is the stylist of a tribute from a career district?"

He looks at me, still smiling warmly and says "Oh, you didn't sound rude at all, to me it sounded very polite" he chuckles "well, if you really want to know why I'm here, you should ask you mentor, he said something about '_giving the best stylist to the winner'_. Looks like that handsome man believes in you a lot" While Peeta says all that, he looks my body and takes a lock of my hair. "You have a pretty hair colour" I can't help but to blush at the comment and then I blurt out "I'm starting to like you" He looks a bit surprised, but quickly he changes his expression to a pleased one.

"I'm starting to like you too" He leaves my hair and with a hint of irony says "But maybe you'll start to not like me when you see the costume you are wearing". Okay, I'm sure it's not going to be that golden gladiator suit district 2 wore two years ago. With my stature and my thin arms, I would look stupid, Cato looked amazing because he was enormous. "I'm going to try to make you unforgettable, just like Cinna did with Katniss." It's not going to be fire; district 2 doesn't need fire… Oh wait, it does. Blacksmith. Crap. "Let's see, Clove, what does district 2 do?"

"uh… peacekeepers"

"Yeah, but let's look back in the past, before peacekeepers, what was district 2 job?"

"Masonry"

"Yes! And what exactly?"

"Houses and weapons" is he going to dress me like a house? Then I remember that last year, District 2 only wore a thin, red and almost transparent toga that reminded people of burning iron. It's true that it got them a lot of sponsors and gifts, but the mere idea of being naked, with that revealing thing makes me uncomfortable…

"Good, and now tell me, when you need to get out of the way a big and hard rock, what do you use?"

"Dynamite…" I still don't see the point

"I hope you like fireworks, Clove" And then, something inside me tells me to be afraid of his friendly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, They belong to Suzanne Collins. Eneldo, Ruda, Laurel and Bill belong to me.**

**Some anon asked if Clove was going to use a firework costume. I think Peeta said firework refering to another think... Keep reading to see what's gonna be Clove's costume and as always, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

_ "Watch out, Katniss. This year District twelve has nothing to do against this!" _What does that mean? Cato did look confident about that state with his characteristic smirk. His characteristic _deadly_ smirk. But, I have to admit the girl was cute with man clothes… Damn! Again with that. Get over it Katniss! I look over my district tributes. Cinna has made another excellent work with district 12. They are wearing an outfit that looks like a glowing ember from inside a fireplace. I look around to see the other tributes. They are great, but not as great as district 12. Then I see Cato talking with a young blonde stylist. I know he's the reason why this year the tribute parade starts with my district, but I don't know why.

"Hey, Cinna. Do you know what are district 2 stylists up so district 12 is first this year?"

"The only thing I know" starts him, with a worried look "is that they are going almost last because they are doing something dangerous that could stop the whole Chariot rides. Yet President Snow agreed in what they wanted to do…"

Weird. And scary. What the hell? Then I see Enobaria appear with the tributes. They both wear an armor made of stone. Even If I can't see their faces because of the helmets, I know that the short one is the girl. I wonder what's dangerous about some stone made armor…

* * *

Cato P.O.V

I'm pissed of at Enobaria. I was talking with Peeta! He's such a nice guy, and so cute. Damn, I want him. But, I have to say that seeing Clove wearing that makes the interruption worth it. Hehehe. We get out and take our places as the tribute parade starts. We stand next to Katniss, who looks pleased with her district. They look really fine. But this is nothing with what is going to happen soon. I cross my fingers and I start to pray to whomever the fuck I'm supposed to. Please, let it work.

* * *

Clove P.O.V

This armor is like having a sack of cement, which tends to weight 92 pounds. I'm really scared. We get up on the chariot, and I have a bit of difficulty. I do as Peeta has said and I stand in there like I've got all the power in the world… when I have none. I see Peeta through my helmet's hole doing a sign of approval. Our chariot gets of. Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

_One._

_BOOOM!_

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

I see Cato and Enobaria by my side looking worried. They are… crossing fingers? I look and I see district 2 chariot. They aren't really likeable… And then I see everything in slow motion.

_BOOOM!_

They have exploded! No, their armors exploded! The helmet, the breastplate, everything, revealing a young girl with some green eyeshadow and some dark-green eyeliner. Her cheeks emits some kind of also green glow, like it's natural blush. Her lips with the same color. She wears an emerald contoured with silver and three different blue feathers on her head. Her dress is white with a shoulder plate on the left and a blue and silver tasset with some more emeralds. She looks like a Greek goddess. On the other hand, her district partner wears a golden Laurel crown. Two crossed belts around his chest over a white toga and two golden shoulder plates. He also has that green glow that looks so natural. Now I understand why the order change. And that sure was both dangerous and amazing. I think it's my imagination, but she looks pleased to be in one piece.

* * *

Clove P.O.V

It worked! Oh My God! For a second there I was scared. Everyone loved that though. Man, everyone was going crazy. When President Snow finishes his speak. We get out of the chariots and we are met by our team. I find myself looking over district 12. That's when I see her. The girl on fire. Katniss. She's talking to the tributes, then she looks at me and I look away. For sure, right now I'm blushing…

_"And you could get to court the girl on fire" _The sentence runs through my head, damn Ruda and her jokes.

Dinner is nice, at least for me. After having on all that stone I was hungry!

When it's over I go to my room and I lay down, but I can't sleep. I get out and I walk into the elevator. Without thinking it twice I hit a random button and I somehow end up in the roof. I don't know if I can be here, but… I see Katniss. She's looking out, at the streets. I walk near her and I look at the same direction as her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, still without looking at me.

I, uh, well, I couldn't sleep, and I somehow ended here"

"Hmmm. you were pretty in that dress" She's looking at me with a shy smile, she is the pretty one.

"Thanks, but I still think you are prettier, I mean, you were. But I'm not saying you aren't, because you are" Nice job, Clove. Nice job… She laughs a bit, and it brings me a smile. A little one.

"Why, thank you" she leans in and gives me a peck in the cheek "Bye, Clove." And with that she's gone. And I stand there, with a dumb smile on my face and possibly red.

* * *

Some time later I go to my bed and I try to sleep, but I think... NO, I know I won't be able. Katniss is all night on my mind, and so is the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, They belong to Suzanne Collins. I own Ruda, Laurel, Eneldo, Bill, Salvia and Castaño.**

**hehe, I used a kingdom hearts sentence... A free virtual cookie to whomever discovers which one is it~ and as always, enjoy**

* * *

Clove P.O.V

When I open my eyes, I'm greeted by a lot of leaves. I'm lying on a large branch.

"Clove! You hopeless sleepyhead! I knew I would find you snoozing on a tree. Are you a monkey or something?"

"Ruda?"I ask, was all that a dream?

"well, duh! Of course it's me! Who would it be?"

I climb down the tree and I rub my eyes.

"I had the weirdest dream ever"

"Tell me about it later, we have to run!" And as she runs I look behind me. There's a big wave coming to me.

"Clove! Clove!"

I snap out of my shock and I run as well, but the wave is too fast and it gets me. I'm soaked, I'm drowning.

* * *

I wake up for real screaming. Enobaria is standing right next to me with an empty glass.

"Jeez, finally! I screamed your name and nothing, I thought you were dead or something so I threw some water on you. It actually worked" Just a nightmare. We go to have some breakfast, and when we are finished, Cato starts speaking

"Okay, you'll train separately" we nod "since Bill uses swords and maces, I'll help you, and Clove, I'll help you with some combat skills, you look strong enough for that." Before going to our first training session, I stay in my room. Suddenly someone knocks and Enobaria comes in. She sits next to me and after some minutes of silence, she looks at me and speaks.

"You are an orphan" that's not a question, it didn't sound like one at all. "But your grandfather was Titan Kiddo, the victor who was able to take down the last tributes with his bare hands, and used a sword in the last moment with an excellent ability. Your dad was his son, and you are her granddaughter. I'm sure your granddad showed you something". I sigh, it's impossible, I have to tell her everything.

"When I was little, my grandpa told me a lot of tales. At first they just were tales, but when I grew up and he died, he left them all written in a journal. When I read them again, I realized they had actually hidden strategies I could use in the games. My grandpa taught my father a lot of things, a lot of skills he later taught me. I'm good at throwing knifes and I'm pretty fast."

Enobaria looks at me, and then she smiles widely.

"So, Titan's granddaughter is smart, fast and skilled, my theories were right, and so was Cato. This year district two has a winner." They sure are confident about me, aren't they?

"so, hidden messages on tales, huh? I would be impressed if it didn't come from Titan." And I smile at that. I've seen my grandfather in the arena on television, he was fast, smart and strong, and it's where he became famous for his '_eyeball attack_'.

* * *

Cato P.O.V

When Enobaria takes our tributes to their training session, I go for a walk. I see Katniss watching the big screen in a big room with some drinks in a table. I take a glass of some kind of juice and I sit next to her. She's watching my districts reaping, when Clove is hugging that little girl… what was her name? she mentioned it before, Laura or something.

"She's like you" I say, and she turns to look at me, she looks again the screen and then she looks at me once again.

"Is that her sister?" she asks, a bit concerned.

"meh, something like that." She's a bit confused "Why don't you go to the roof this night again and ask her? I'm sure she'll go there again." At that she blushes and turns to watch the television.

"I h-have no idea what you are talking about."

"I saw her coming at night, and she was red. I don't know what you told her, but she looked kind of happy." And with that I get out, leaving the girl on fire more confused and blushed.

When I turn the corner I crashed with someone. As I'm about to yell at them, I see it's Peeta.

"Ah! Sorry, are you okay?" I ask and I help him getting up from the floor

"Yeah, I'm okay, and don't worry, I was a bit distracted with the designs of the interviews costumes."

"I see… do you want to go for a walk with me?" I ask him a bit nervous

"yes, I'd love to" he says with that innocent smile, and I melt. Damn it, he's so cute. And I think Enobaria is starting to notice how I feel around him.

* * *

Clove P.O.V

After Atala's explication I go to practice some knots. I've never done knots, but it seems like I'm good at it for being my first time. Then I see a girl and starts with some knots as well, she's shivering. Is she afraid of me?

"Yo" I start, but she jumps a bit. Yup, scared as hell of me. "What's your name?" I ask in soft tone

"Salvia" she speaks so low it takes me a while to process what she said, so in case to know if I heard her right I repeat it, and she nods.

"Well, Salvia, I am Clove"

"I, uh, I know. We saw you on television and, uh, and on your amazing dress." She looks like she's about to cry, and I feel kind of guilty.

"hey, Salvia, relax, I'm not a monster, I won't bite, 'kay?" I say with a smile, as if I was talking to Ruda, or Laurel. She smiles a bit, and I can see her before tensed muscles relax. At lunch time, the careers sit on a table making too much noise, while I sit with Salvia and her district partner Castaño, who is really friendly to me. I hope I don't have to face him in the arena, he's too sweet and nice. I'm doing exactly what Enobaria told me. I'm not mixing with the careers.

* * *

At night, when we finish dinner, Cato comes near me and whispers 'I think there's something waiting for you in the roof' he smiles and goes somewhere. I don't know and I surely don't care. What I care is that maybe he knows that last night I spoke with Katniss…

When I arrive, she's already there, like she's waiting for me.

"Hi"

"sup" I say awkwardly. I go next to her and we stand there for a few moments.

"That girl" she starts "the one you volunteered for. Is she your sister?"

"s-something like that." She looks confused, so I go on "You see, I'm actually an orphan, my mother died when I was a baby and my dad died when I was eleven because of an uncommon illness. I went to an orphanage where I live with Eneldo, Ruda and Laurel."

"Who is Eneldo? Is he your boyfriend?" She asks with a… hurt tone?

"No, He's like my brother. He likes Ruda."

"Oh" she says, and I think I see relief in her expression. I don't know what to say, so I ask about her sister Prim, and about her home. She tells me about his friend Gale, and I feel a bit of jealousness run through my spine for a moment.

"Well, we better go to bed, you need to train and I need to play my _mentor_ paper."

"okay" and we get in the elevator. Remembering last night, when the elevator stops in her floor I stand on my tiptoes and I kiss her cheek. I don't know about her, but right now I'm really embarrassed…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, It belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own Laurel, Eneldo, Ruda, Bill, Castaño and Salvia.**

**It's rather a long chapter, but anyways, enjoy :) Also Kill Bill references, Kill Bill references everywhere.**

* * *

Cato P.O.V

When we have breakfast I can't help but to glance at Peeta. Then I turn to my side. Clove and Enobaria are snickering and looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, irritated

"Dunno man, you tell us" says Clove, suppressing a smile." Is something not right on Peeta's face?" Crap. They caught me.

"Uh? Do I have something on it?" He asks, looking so innocent, as always.

"Y-yeah, on your cheek… yeah, there. Now it's gone." Peeta returns to his meal and I shoot a glare towards the girls, who are trying to focus on their own food and not on me. After, I wait for Clove to come out of her room. She opens the door and looks at me. He scans me for a moment, smirks and heads to the elevator

"Hey, hey wait!" I grab her wrist, stopping her "what did that smirk mean?"

"Yo dude, that hurts" she says, and I release her "Listen, _mentor_, right now I have a date with some spears and swords, so let's talk about your '_guy problems_' later, 'kay?"

"Clove, wait." She doesn't turn around. She doesn't need to, I know she's listening. "Remember that this is a show. You have to be the main character."

* * *

Clove P.O.V

As I hit the dummies with a short sword, I hear Cato's last 'advice'. What the hell does it mean? I know this is a show, but that thing about the main character? I don't get it. At all. I see Salvia coming at me, she's sweating. I can tell she's not really into working out and stuff. I'm just as strong and fit as the careers, or maybe more. They train, that's true. But I build houses. I move cement, I run from wolfs, I climb trees.

"I think someone's interested in you" she tells me, nodding her head to a direction where I can see a little girl with dark skin and brown hair. Her golden eyes are fixed in me. I subconsciously smile and put two fingers on my temple, like I do when I wave at Laurel. She reminds me of her. She smiles and waves with her hand. Then, from having a warm feeling I have a cold one. I look away from the little girl, and I see the boy from the same district glaring at me. He's the only one who makes me feel scared. There's this Marvel guy, from one. He's big, but not frightening.

"Which district are they from?" I ask Salvia

"From eleven, his name is Tresh and the little girl's Rue."

She's good with plants and climbing. Actually she's awesome at climbing. She's even better than Ebano, a guy in my district capable to climb any tree really fast. But not as fast as Rue.

Back at my floor, Enobaria asks me a lot of things about the training, and I see Cato talking with Peeta. God, he's too obvious.

* * *

At night I go with Cato to the roof. We stay there silent for a moment. I can't help but to feel observed… I look at the garden on the other side, but I see no one.

"You know, I was waiting for you this morning-"

"tell him" I interrupt.

"What? Tell who what?" he asks, I'm sure he knows, but Oh well…

"Tell _Peeta_ that _you like him_" I say with a tone that implies it's obvious.

"Yeah, as soon as you tell Katniss about your lady boner for her" I'm about to respond with something offensive, but I hear a noise.

"Did you hear that?"

"yeah" he says "It's the sound of your nonsense, who tells me to do stupid things"

"Your advices don't help too much, ya know?" I ask irritated

"You'll understand what do they mean when you get in the arena, birdbrain"

"Oh, no. You just wanted it, well just so you know, P-"

"Am I interrupting something?" We look in the direction of the elevator, where there's Katniss standing, with a funny look on her face. Oh Crap, how much did she hear?

"Nah, I'm getting out." And with that Cato enters the elevator. "By ladies"

Now Katniss and I are alone. I think.

"So, how was your day, birdbrain?

"Oh, hahaha, the award to the funniest line goes to Katniss Everdeen" I say sarcastically. She laughs and I feel weird, is this something more than a crush?

We spend some time and then we leave to our floors, not before she gives me another kiss in the check.

* * *

The next day they call us one by one to go try impressing the gamemakers.

"Clove Kiddo". I hear. I stand up and Enobaria looks at me and nods. When I enter they are still sober. Thank god.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

Haymitch, Portia, Cinna, Salvia, Castaño and I sit waiting for the results of their session with the gamemakers. Caesar starts with district one, in which the boy gets a nine and the girl an eight. Then there's district two.

"Bill Charmer gets a punctuation of…. Ten! Next is Clove Kiddo who gets a punctuation of…" his expression changes to one of shock

"Oh my! It happened again! Eleven!" What? An eleven? What did she do? Throw an arrow at them like I did? I can't believe it!

After the scores are shown I go to the roof and the first thing I notice is Clove sitting in a fetal position with her face hidden between her knees. I get close.

"How?"

"How what?" She asks, still not moving

"How did you get that score?"

"I… I know it's awful, It's just I got mad and I snapped and I didn't…"

"What? Clove what are you talking about?"

"Huh? I'm talking about my bad score…." She looks at me with teary eyes, didn't she…?

"Clove, did you see the scores?"

"Actually… No. I've been here after my session"

"Clove, you didn't get a bad score. In fact, you got the same punctuation I got last year"

"W-what?"

"Exactly what happened in there?"

"Well… I entered and they told me to start whenever I wanted… so I Went to the knifes section but I… I fell before even starting and they laughed at me. I tried to shake it off… but they where still laughing and not paying me attention, so I got angry, enraged. When I get angry I tend to throw things… so as always, and without thinking I went to the weights, took the biggest one and throw it to the dummies… And I told them 'Surprise mohterfuckers, 'cause I'm hot like that' and I stomped off"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha" I can't help it, now I understand, the same I did, show them I'm fierce. "Wait, if you've been here the whole time, does this mean you haven't eaten anything?" At that her stomach sounds and she blushes, I guess that's a no. She's so cute.

* * *

Clove P.O.V

I wake up again by Enobaria soaking me with a glass of water. After breakfast I go with Enobaria, who shows me how to walk with heels, something that feels like hell, but I end up doing right. Then she looks at me and says. "please, tell me you won't be shooting them glares all the time like you do"

"I don't shoot glares!"

"You are doing it now" she smiles. It's not my fault if it infuriates me that I'm shown like a circus monkey or some shit!

After four long hours I go with Cato. He stares at me.

"Well?" I ask

"Still trying to figure out how should you act" he looks deep in thought for a moment "The gamemakers know you are no joke, and Peeta made you _'the explosive girl'_" Well that's nice to know. I am _the explosive girl. _At least I'm not the _Kiddo kid_. Cato spends the next hours trying to transform me into someone likeable, but nothing seems right. He ends up sighing and massaging his temples. "You are worse than Bill" he says "If he looks angry it's okay, because is enormous, but if you look angry, they would see you like an angry puppy…" Puppy? Oh well great…

* * *

The next day my prep team comes and does their magic. They do my make up, which consists of different tones of green, again and they paint my hands, forearms and legs like they are broken porcelain. Something that reminds people I exploded on the tribute parade. They brush my hair doing some kind of Greek hairstyle with a pair of braids and a ponytail. Then Peeta comes with my dress. It's some kind of white short toga and a belt made of silver and emeralds with a transparent green cloth that arrives to my ankles. "And the final touch!" He puts me the emerald with the feathers I wore on the tribute parade.

"Now, walk a bit" I do as he says and I see how the transparent cloth makes some kind of firework blue drawing with the movement.

"Fireworks look good on you" he says with a smile "You are, after all, the explosive girl" I really do like Peeta, he's awesomely sweet with me.

"Thank you but… I'm not sure if I'm worth all this"

"What? Of course you are! And you'll do great on that interview!"

"I don't think so… Cato says I'm like an angry puppy"

"Well, people like puppies, just make sure they don't see an angry one."

After Glimmer? Yes, that's her name. Glimmer who puts a sexy attitude and Marvel who is funny It's my turn. I get on the stage and Caesar shakes my hand. I'm nervous. Okay, Imagine Caesar is Laurel, everything will be easier.

"So, Clove, how are you?"

"I'd say fine… but I'm kind of nervous"

"Aw, but you don't have to!" He says with a smile, I feel a bit better"

"So, let's start with the reaping, who was that little girl you volunteered for? It looked like you know her"

"Yes, well, she's like my sister. We're orphans and we have each other, alongside with Ruda and Eneldo." The audience expresses sympathy and Caesars asks again "So, what about that dress at the parade? It sure was mind-blowing!" Everyone laughs at this and without thinking I answer "Well, at first I thought Peeta was crazy" I see him doing playfully a hurt expression. "But then I had to recognize that he had the best idea ever."

Then he blushes, but it's true. "He's one crazy genius, I mean, you've seen this transparent skirt!" I say, and Caesar nods, everyone cheers.

"So, an eleven, huh?" he asks "I'd love to know what you did! Even if it's secret."

"Oh, no. you wouldn't" I say, everyone laughs again.

"well… so, we know you have some friends who are your family, but… any love interest? A boyfriend, or a girlfriend?" Oh no,no,no,no… I glance at Katniss, who looks kind of interested in this question and I'm blushing.

"No… I don't have any boyfriend, nor girlfriend"

"Well, I can tell by your blush you have someone special, huh? Who is it? name?" He asks, and everyone cheers.

"I… well, she's… her name is" Just say it, dammit! Maybe I have possibilities! "dude, this isn't easy" I say, and everyone laughs again, Caesar, with a big smile says "It never is, _dude_!" he winks and says

"you should say it if she doesn't know" He's right. I take a deep breath and I start "Okay, that special someone is K-" the buzz sounds and everyone looks kind of disappointed." Oh, we don't have enough time, If you win, you'll have to tell us!" he says. "I surely will" I reassure everyone with a smile and everyone cheers "People, Clove Kiddo, the girl in love from district two" everyone claps and I go with Peeta, Cato and Enobaria.

"You were great!" says Peeta. Cato looks at me with an expression I can't describe, I suppose he's disappointed.

"Did I mess up?" I ask him. He smiles and I'm confused.

"No, you did exactly what I told you." Okay, now I'm ten times more confused "You just became the main character"

"What?"

"By telling everyone you are in love with someone and not revealing who it is, you've just made everyone be fixed on you. Is it someone from her district? Or maybe a tribute?" He says, then he leans in "or maybe… a certain mentor who was on fire?" He smirks and goes away. The interviews go on, but I only pay attention to Bill, the girl that looks like a fox, Rue, Tresh, Salvia and Castaño. They worry me the most, because I don't want to face them, some because scare me, some others because I find myself fond of. After, I go to the roof one last time and I see Katniss.

"Hi Clove" she smiles

"sup" I sit with her and we stay silent. It's now or never.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

I want to ask Clove who is that girl, but when I'm about to talk she starts

"That special someone is you, Katniss." What? Me? No way! I can't believe it, but she looks just as red as she was before, when Caesar asked her. I lean in and I kiss her. It's a soft peck on the lips, but it's enough to make me shiver. When I back, I look at her in the eyes.

"I guess this means that you…" I don't let her finish as I kiss her again, this time longer.

"Yup" she responds, and we stay there some more time, kissing. Of all the places and people, I had to fall in love with a tribute. I just hope Cato was right and she wins.


End file.
